gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz/Archives/2015-01
January 2015 Archive Archived 2015-02-03 Cognoscenti Hey dont be mad or anything and i know you cant edit till after jan 5th so i am asking you to take your time. The car cognoscenti is pronounced conyoscenthi or so and i could edit it but dont know the whole format of (pronounced con-yo-scenti) and even my grammar aint that good so could you do this once you get the chance. I am asking this cause the vehicle furore GT got something like that, Thank you.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Smurfy, non-staff members can also vote, I voted for you already, Sam did too, however, Dan (Messi1983), Tony 98 and Mikey Klebitz are inactive and McJeff only votes "no" so it's not that worthy xD But don't worry, everybody will vote "yes", i'm 100% sure of that. (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks for this, I never noticed! (talk) 00:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Put in a vote. Obviously; yes. Leo68 (talk) 03:44, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. Congrats in advance for your promotion. Looks like I'll be the newest patroller for a very short time :) DocVinewood (talk) 09:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your new 'Patroller' promotion, nice work! :) (talk) 19:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion. Happy patrolling. :) SJWalker (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on being a patroller! You're the best! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations, man. Welcome to the gang. Most of the patrollers will be on hand to help if you need it, mainly myself, Smashbro and Rain. Leo68 (talk) 04:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Modified vehicles Fair enough. Thanks for letting me know. 08:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey man. Didn't get back here on time to vote for the Request. Congrats, you're the newest member of the Staff. I haven't been active as of late and therefore know not what you have done to deserve the Patroller rank, but if everybody voted "Yes" for your RFP, then I guess I'll take their vote for it. If you need help, advice, etc. you already know this is where I'm at: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:48, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats I know it is bit late but i just wanted you to know you have everyones full support . Congratulations on you promotion.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 07:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Smurfy, not too long that you have been promoted, but I sent another request :P vote there please. (talk) 15:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Certainly you wouldn't, he was very different a long time ago, if I come to this point, than anybody can just tell me, but okay, I appreciate your honesty and Doc's honesty too, I know that I made mistakes discussing with Rain, but you know, he has gone too far and I didn't fell good with his departure, but it had to be done... Also, if I wasn't going to send a promotion request, than Monkeypolice188 would, and he would certainly get it. (talk) 22:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Why not? (talk) 22:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Well, WildBrick is not interested to apply the patroller position and 558 has a poorer grammar than me, i'll admit, they both are potential to be patrollers, WildBrick definitely do, I told him he could get to a patroller position, but he said "I'm not interested, maybe in the future", and also, Monkeypolice has helped the wiki greatly, he is not that bad, he ain't bad at all, Smashbro also recommended him to apply the position... Also, I will try my best if I get the patroller position, as I said to Leo, if I do anything wrong, please, tell me. (talk) 00:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Eh, would love to apply but there are a few things that make me unable to; #All 8 patroller spaces are filled (Well, Andre didn't get the promotion yet, but he fully deserves to be a patroller so it wouldn't be right just taking it from him) #I am a V and Online section led-by at GTAForums. I could work in both places at the same time but I don't want to add too much work to do on me for now because... #...I have important exams in February and very important exams in June so I'd prefer to focus more on study rather than internet. Maybe in June, maybe in a few weeks, maybe even in a few days. I'll apply someday but at the moment I don't have much time to do so. 17:19, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic Hey there. I changed something so that your name should start appearing orange soon, and I need you to pick a staff pic that is a piece of artwork from any GTA (use the other Staff images for help). LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well it's somehow hard not to notice your message with this large box in the bottom right corner. I'm giving myself a last chance not to leave GTA with the Heists Update; if it is terrible, then I'll say "Fuck you Rockstar". If you have messages for me, try my Community message wall instead. Oh and it's bon'ne' chance. 08:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Rubber gun I saw you discussing with Camilo about the Rubber gun, I wanted to say that this gun could be a paintball gun as well, why not? But I just didn't add this information to the article, because it's too much of a speculation. (talk) 12:15, January 8, 2015 (UTC) 75988 Don't warn him again, i'm reporting him right now. (talk) 22:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Pictures If we can add a license to other user's pictures, then it's okay, you did that to Poppy Mitchel's arrest picture, then I added a license to this picture and this other picture too, as they look good. (talk) 01:44, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : Good idea, i'll do it when something like this happens, like I did to Mortsnarg, telling him friendly how to add a picture, despite the fact that he's in this wiki since 2013 I think, in the case of that Pigalle picture, I don't need to warn the author (DonVecta) as it was added a long time ago and the picture is named properly, but if he adds a picture without a license, i'll give him a friendly warning. (talk) 02:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :: You teached me that, it was a few weeks ago when I uploaded the Shark sculpture image, i'm glad you teached me that, I usually do this when I upload more than two pictures. (talk) 02:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. I need help. Remember my Trevor's face idling video?So,I see that you're posting pictures,and you told that you can't snap content for 2 weeks.Are you back now?Do Michael,Trevor and Franklin please,that would be real nice from you. LeoBykov (talk) 15:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) FPS Hey, you mentioned how you could do with people telling you if a vehicle page is missing an interior FPS Image, well, there isn't one on the Fire Truck or Sadler page, and only a useless one on the Police Interceptor page, if you could add the FPS image to these that would be great, thanks :) (talk) 17:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Also, when you get a chance, could you get a better Police Stinger image for the infobox on that page, the picture seems to be too dark on the right side of the car. it is quite hard to see without having to move and tilt your head! (talk) 17:34, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well, I don't know what's happening to the talk page when I edit it :/. Anyway, I did want to ask you since you are good at vehicles if you believe the fighter jet in the Heists Update trailer is the Hydra. I keep looking at its pictures versus the Lazer's, and to me, they look a little too similar to Lazers. I believe they are Lazers with new camoflauge coloring. I don't see any differences. ( ) 20:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay thanks so much! I now see the differences. However, I still think we should not add too many pics or info of the Hydra on its page, because it is still unconfirmed. Assumptions can be wrong sometimes. ( ) 21:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 FPS Images Thanks, i will try to find more, as i did see a few missing a while ago, but i forgot them :(. Ill keep looking! (talk) 20:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Police Riot BTW, Ive added a police riot interior view that is 'temporary' until you get yours (yours will be better, probably), just to keep your mind at rest :) (talk) 22:08, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : Done smurfy (coms) 06:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Rhino Tank FPS Even though the Rhino tank doesn't have a realistic 'first person view', i still think it would be worth documenting the Turret view, which Rockstar actually call the tank's first peron view (i know how it really isnt, but it still needs to be on the page). (talk) 12:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Done smurfy (coms) 06:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Not sure why you have reverted the updates made on the Kuruma page, I've deleted the picture with "Kuruma" on the back with Lester because it's about the car, not about the word on how to spell it. Reticle (talk) 14:09, January 10, 2015 (UTC) WTF?! why did you delete my page? Vehicle Stats A good way would be to just use the current table design we use, and add the info designated in the stats table on the webstite into our wiki tables. Thats quite hard to explain, but the info in the stats box is good enough to go on the tables here on the wiki. Just put it on the vehicle pages for each one. Sorry if that doesn't make much sense, i typed it really fast... :) (talk) 22:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: In-line disambiguity links If you are referring to the Dumper page I just edited, that template was already put there by someone else and I just fixed the grammar. Good to know though! Switch101 (talk) 21:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Blista Compact Why did you remove all the categories on the Blista Compact article? (talk) 22:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) IDK I've driven back and forth about 5-10 times past Higgins Helitours and the Frogger does not spawn at all. Maybe its glitched, but possibly patched for me, even though its not true. And buying a helicopter for myself is way too pricey, so unless I'd get to $2M and afford a heli, I spent it on a third property for additional vehicles. I'm at rank 228, so unless that's the case, the Frogger fails to spawn for me, no matter how many times I drove around in order for it to spawn. 22:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. In the meantime, I'll just find a way to raise money so I can get myself a chopper for High Priority Case. 02:27, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Its possible with Pegasus. Otherwise, its pretty much a glitch for that that doesn't allow the Frogger to be spawned at all. 02:54, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Couldn't know the difference as I just woke up. As for High Priority Case, well, good luck with that. 12:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Seems you've been really lucky, then. I'll see if I can try it for myself, I suppose. 07:23, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Dilettante God be praised. I found someone who doesn't hate the Prius, I don't hate it either, it's ugly, but not that bad, well I like the Chevy Volt and the Nissan Leaf more than the Prius, but it's still desirable, in GTA, the Dilettante is desirable with good handling, but very low durability, the Surge is better. But the least desirable car in the game is in fact the Regina, man this car is like a turtle, it looks attractive but it takes us very long to reach from Davis to Vinewood hills, i'd rather go on foot until a better car shows up. (talk) 23:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : It's okay, Smashbro told me that, I just never heard that before. (talk) 23:37, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chicken Seems about right. By the way, why did you put all that span stuff in the hiperlinks? I keep seeing that in some pages and it always botters me, because it seems that it doesn't make any difference in the page. 558050 Talk 23:21 January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. I still find a lot of span here, specially in old pages. You should have seem the Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars page, Jesus, that one almost made me cry. 558050 Talk 23:39 January 12, 2015 (UTC) Lester's house Apologies Smurf, I hadn't realised. SJWalker (talk) 23:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Solomon Richards quote I've been on that page before time and time again and I just felt that the quote used at the end of The Ballad of Rocco was a more fitting quote to Solomon Richards character and described him and his business in a much broader scope instead of a smaller more mission specific one. The quote that was originally on there wasn't necassarily bad, but the one that I found in the Ballad of Rocco has a lot more meaning to the character rather than the mission. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:55, January 13, 2015 (UTC) American english vs. Brittish english The same goes with "Hood" or "Bonnet", I had to talk to Sam about that once, both are right, but it depends on where you live, me for an examble, I always say "Trunk" and "Hood" instead of "Boot" and "Bonnet". (talk) 00:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Another problem I had with brittish english was their accent, some words sounds different, I couldn't understand a few words (and some words are better to understand in Brittish english) (talk) 00:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Subway train I agreed with him now, now I know the reason for keeping separete pages, Subway for stations, tracks and everything else, Car for the train itself. (talk) 21:36, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Little Portola Can you give your opinion here? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 00:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Andreas I did.... I'm not sure that you read the whole piece of trivia. It was addressing the speculation surrounding it and why it doesn't work. The similarities are there, but they aren't prominent enough to make it so Andreas and Andreas Sanchez are the same person. The reason I put the piece of trivia there was to debunk that theory that was popularized by GTASeriesVideos and possibly mislead folks into thinking that. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:49, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but I've seen people on this wiki that seem to still think this. On the Andreas Sanchez page there's a person that is asking the very question because of the video that GTASeriesVideos posted and 'the multiple similarities between the two. If you don't like a piece of trivia that goes in depth about then just a passing mention so people don't start posting actual speculation repeatedly about this. Mortsnarg (talk) 04:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. I'm still learning what is and isn't necassary on the wiki and how to prevent an edit war. I'm trying and I have certainly made progress since several months back as to what to put on the wiki. Thanks for the response. Mortsnarg (talk) 06:33, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Based on/Based off I never used that term "based off", can I even find this in the english dictionary? I'll help you removing this from articles if I see any of these cases. (talk) 12:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Blista Compact Hey Smurfynz, could you get a better picture of the Dinka Blista Compact (for the infobox), when you get a chance? (talk) 19:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Done smurfy (coms) 06:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti Forgive me if this looks stupid but... "Despite his hot temper" is right? (talk) 20:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Some time ago, all the "metioned" appearances were removed, but if you say so... (talk) 20:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I swear i'll try my best :) (talk) 21:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Features Can you add an updated image of the Surano interior dashboard? The current image is not very clear. Leo68 (talk) 23:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Done. smurfy (coms) 06:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Spammer A user called KingNightmare just created a spam page. I'm signing off so you may want to keep an eye on him and add any needed warnings, just so we don't have an overnight spammer. Leo68 (talk) 05:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Why are you deleting my page? It isn't spam. It's real. KingNightmare (talk) 05:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, why are you deleting my stuff then ignoring me. This isn't right. KingNightmare (talk) 05:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) What the hell man? You can't just say these things are spam! Thats hardcore evidence yo are trying to censor! KingNightmare (talk) 05:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I tried but it won't let me create a profile and was saying I've been blocked but this is my first time on the site. KingNightmare (talk) 05:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Why are you calling it spam? Tell me how you came to that conclusion. KingNightmare (talk) 05:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Plane Wreckage I don't know about you, but in Minor Turbulence I clearly stated the crashed Cargo Plane was OFF THE COAST of Fort Zancudo. The one Trevor crashed is nowhere near the Army base, like the Alamo Sea. It kept getting removed because it was the same plane model that was used for Minor Turbulence, just rustier and more deteriorated. User:Nitroglycerine RE: Image Policy Howto Not bad. It covers all the essential steps to following the image policy. Perhaps there could be a section that explains the process of uploading images for mobile users? I usually browse this site on an iPad, and every picture is automatically known as "image.jpg". I just rename them at the screen where it says a file of the same name exists. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I will be glad to provide pictures for the iPad/iPhone instructions. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I just realised that the process is the exact same, except that mobile users are unable to name their own files when saving them, only when uploading. But otherwise, here you go. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: I didn't see anything else to add to it, however, it is a great manual for new users to quickly learn and understand the image policy and how to license images. Great job! ( ) 16:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: That page will help a lot of new users, it helps them even more than the Image Policy main page, this should be added to the community noticeboard and to your userpage as well. (talk) 17:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image policy howto I've read it and I think it's very complete. As always, good job. If I come up with a suggestion I'll let you know. DocVinewood (talk) 22:03, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Future I might apply, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm a Bureaucrat on another wiki so I'm sure I could get it here. Leo68 (talk) 21:31, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I have applied. Leo68 (talk) 21:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Second picture If a clean Voodoo picture was added because there is no clean Voodoo in GTA V, so I could add a picture of the GTA IV Sentinel to the Sentinel infobox, right? A perfect example of GTA IV and GTA V picture infobox is the Faggio, it has two pictures in the infobox, one from GTA IV and another from GTA V, so, should I add a picture of the GTA IV Sentinel and the Bobcat SWB to their respective infobox or not? (talk) 23:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) On that same basis, should the beater Rebel be taken off the infobox for that vehicle? SJWalker (talk) 23:35, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : But the Sentinel looks a lot different for me... I mean, the GTA IV Sentinel is a coupé, while the GTA V version is a convertible, also, the Bobcat XL is a variant of the standard Bobcat, additionally, the Bobcat SWB was going to be in GTA V. : Another thing that is rather odd is that the Rebel article has the clean and beater versions in its infobox. (talk) 23:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: You can revert my Bobcat edits if you want, i'll remove the beater Rebel from the infobox as you suggested. (talk) 23:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism You could be right there. Looking back, Nein's edits seemed to follow a similar pattern, with nationalities being changed and "insults" being posted, as when he posted the "Tommy is dead" post he added a "and you're next" towards someone. I can't imagine he'll be unblocked for long after his ban expires. SJWalker (talk) 23:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blake/Freddy Slade The black guy who chases you is Blake, and the white guy is Freddy. Leo68 (talk) 09:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Way ahead of you. Nice work on the images. Leo68 (talk) 10:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, i sent in for promotion, could you put a vote in? Thanks :) (talk) 14:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Staff cleanup You predicted right, Thomas802 is leaving too, I was talking to Smashbro8 during the previous days that we need a major cleanup on the staff, one of the main users I was talking about was Tony 1998, who is almost never editing, VaultBoy will clean all this mess, starting tomorrow. (talk) 22:10, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well damn! I know my timing could've been better. But hopefully this place can have a staff revamp now. Vaulty got promoted to b'crat, and it looks like Leo will be made admin, so hopefully it won't be too noticeable. I'm sad to leave, but I can't give enough time to this place anymore. Best of luck with everything. Tom Talk 22:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support, Smur. I know how my grammar can be sad sometimes, but I will try my best. 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Random Characters Hi, Smurfynz. It's been a while that I want do to a major cleanup in the Random Characters page, this current layout is so bland and boring. So I wanted to do the same thing that I did in the Random Events page, and use tables to describe each of the encounters, so far I only made the Brian Meech table in my sandbox. I want to use a different set of colors for each game (ex: red and black for TLAD, pink and purple for TBoGT, etc) and I'm still learning how to make this custom tables. Any tips or sugestions? 558050 (talk) 13:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :So, did you give it a look? --558050 (talk) 22:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I have been trying to use the style of color in the mission templates: --558050 (talk) 22:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Easter Eggs Yes. I've looked over most of the map for this Breaking Bad easter egg and I've asked others if they've seen it and they never said that they had and I never found it. If there was some photographic evdence or a precise location mentioned, that would be excellent. That isn't to say that there aren't any other Breaking Bad easter eggs throughout the world (such as the character "Cook ", the mission Meth'd Up , the design of the Journey , a website referencing an RV that you could cook meth in and on the same website, a teeth grille that besides the platnium, looks a lot like Tuco Salmanca's) Doue to the size of the page, I figured these easter eggs had been covered. If the page didn't, I'm sorry and I can put them down. I'm also sorry that I didn't put the reason why downto begin with, that mistake's on me. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hi Smurf. I sent a promotion request. Could you vote please? Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 19:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Inactive staff You are right about the admins, I had to talk to you about that, you know, Dodo is very inactive in general, but he can fix some CSS/JS mistakes, however, he is not the only one capable of doing this, and yes, we need one of them to stay here as an admin, since Thomas and Mikey are demoted, Carl Johnson Jr. should take the next position when one of them is demoted. (talk) 21:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) A group demotion is better because there's four users up for demotion, but there's also an inactive option for all of them. Leo68 (talk) 01:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Archive Hey Smurfynz. I actually do not understand how to create archives. That's why my talk page is so long. ( ) 00:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion I have made a request for promotion. Could you please check it out? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 05:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Info logic So based on your recent edit, all info found in the game files is "leaked" and should not be listed on the wiki. as it has not been released by Rockstar. ----007a83 (Talk| ) 11:19, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rollback This toll resumes the day when I had to keep removing manually the vandalism of a user called "Putamadreuser", I literally had to ask rain to do a rollback in the Tramps article. (talk) 11:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ahh yes, i spotted there is actually supposed to be a gap, but i got a bit carried away. sorry!, can you sort it out from now, as i am lost for what to do. Silly me, (talk) 20:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) how do you make a redirect, just so i know for the future... (talk) 20:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Done and you're welcome. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem, sorry to carry it on, i should have noticed the space. Oh well, its sorted now, thank god. :) (talk) 21:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Recreate Ahh, thanks. :-) (talk) 21:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Capture Jobs We need to organize with type of job (R* and Verified) are fit for each of the pages. I thougt about puting like this: *Capture = Only R* oficial jobs. *Content Creator = Only Verified jobs. *Raid, GTA, Contend and Hold = R* oficial jobs and verified jobs. What do you think? EDIT: also, all the jobs that you mentioned that were removed, are verified ones. Could they be exclusive to the last gen?--558050 (talk) 22:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Done! --558050 (talk) 23:26, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Deletion The spam door chime pages have been deleted. Leo68 (talk) 00:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Staff Page I saw, thanks I'll do that now. Leo68 (talk) 02:22, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Logo Personally i didnt take the image, i found it on the Dutch GTA Wiki. I think it is located in Burton, not too sure, sorry :(. (talk) 21:47, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :You can find the logo on Palomino Avenue in Little Seoul, beside Hwan Café (near Ammu-Nation). DocVinewood (talk) 22:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Well you're fast, you found out already ;p DocVinewood (talk) 22:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: It was directed at everybody. I didn't read your intentions no where, it wasn't a jab at you. I explained now, didn't I? The posts I left are pretty self-explaining. Anyway, don't sweat it. This would've happened sometime. Good luck. Bye. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) NG Vehicle Images Are you going to be able to add front and rear quarter view images of vehicles in V from Next-Gen. Leo68 (talk) 23:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Well as long as the additional vehicle images are added because a lot of stock car images were from the Social Club. I saw you were eager to make admin. Unfortunately, you'll need to wait until at least May, as you need to have been Patroller for a minimum of four months. I can't see why you can't have it by the end of the summer. Leo68 (talk) 23:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Tom must have changed because that's what I knew from applying on the weekend. I'm on mobile so post the user's log page on my message wall. It should be after the blog section I think. Leo68 (talk) 05:24, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Contributions is where I can block him. Also message wall is just another name for user talk. Leo68 (talk) 05:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Vagos That is definitely an oversight, because Chef says during the mission that "The aztecas are coming to the lab", also, both Trevor and Ron say that Ortega is the leader of the aztecas, and he attacks the lab with the others during Trevor Philips Industries if the player spares his life. Just check any video of the mission if you don't believe me. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL]] Talk 02:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Really? That does not sound resonable. We know that is most likely an oversight and that they are all supose to be Aztecas, so are we gonna keep that the Vagos also appear in the mission just because it was not patched? Could we just leave a note in the trivia section explaying this? I don't think that they are gonna patch this after all this time. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 02:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Can we leave a small note beside the name of the mission in the vagos page then? Like: *Trevor Philips Industries (probably oversight) ::My problem with this idea is that, what happened today could keep happening every single time that a new user visit the Vagos page, he will look in the mission appearences section, see the name of this mission and imediately delete the link, because he does not know about the oversight. What do you think? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 02:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Duke O'Death Blower Ah right, I missed that. You're right, no need for repetition. I'll scrap it now. 08:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Music Thank you so much man! Mortsnarg (talk) 00:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Age I am nearing 32 but still in my prime haha :) Most of the users on here are teenagers and I sometimes feel like I am a school teacher babysitting teenagers on here. But even some of the teenagers on here are mature. Messi1983 (talk) 09:51, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: That's what I thought. Demoting them entirely is a little extreme. Talk to Tom and Dan, see if there can be a resolution. Leo68 (talk) 21:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Signature It will be done. However.. it appears it was deleted considering how I cannot seem to locate it.. --Dragonballgtgoku Wait. I found it but it's part of my user page rather than being a template. --Dragonballgtgoku. I know. I am saying that someone changed it from being a signature template to part of my user page. --Dragonballgtgoku Done m8. Should be fixed Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page» 00:26, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: RfP Votes I haven't voted on any other requests yet so I won't vote on this one either. 11:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply That is just how I edit. Messi1983 (talk) 12:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Images Alright. I'll fix it as soon as I'm done with Badlands and Architecular Espionage. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 12:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Did I do it correctly? (MikeToreno-GTASA-PhotoMission.jpg) ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 13:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Did I fix it? ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 13:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Page Loincloth is now lioncloth. I'm online but if you're patrolling I'll just keep the wiki open. Let me know if there's anything that needs my attention. Leo68 (talk) 04:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Can you send me the link so I don't delete the wrong page. Just post the page as a hyperlink. Leo68 (talk) 04:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Language Well, we shouldn't switch languages like we did, you're not wrong, but you know, we brazilians just do it, makes conversations easier xD no problem with that man. (talk) 12:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Image Licensing/Naming I added a link to your tutorial to the Image License warning. You may speak with Dan to see if you can merge your page with the Image Policy page itself. 12:54, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Vote Voted no. I explained the situation at the bottom of the page. I'm not sure a vote suggesting standard users being able to become admins before patroller is needed. It's a bit of a no-brainer. I apologize if there was any confusion, you'll see the explanation on the Community Noticeboard. Leo68 (talk) 04:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Prison bus Could you check out the talk page please? Maybe you can have an appropriate answer. (talk) 00:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Danytogu2001 Hey Smurf. I blocked Danytogu2001 for a month. ( ) 01:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Videos Glad to see i'm not the only one uploading videos of GTA V :) Right now i'm uploading a video of how to get the Titan, anyway, may I add you on the PSN? My current account is AninhaEagle16 (formerly my sister's account) (talk) 13:06, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Done! (talk) 22:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) New Images Just out of interest, what kind of images are you collecting and categorizing? I am also collecting some new images, and would like to know what you are collecting so we don't collide. :) (talk) 21:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, thats fine then, i'm looking into adding new pages about businesses in Sandy Shores i have seen, as well as more images of vehicle spawning at specific locations. (talk) 22:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Ghost Dog Alrighty then, i'll see if I can find the picture showing him and the family. (talk) 23:58, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Also, don't you find it weird that Franklin understand this dog but he doesn't understand Chop? (talk) 00:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) New Infobox Vehicle Images I hope you don't mind, but i am thinking of changing some of the infobox images on vehicles. Some don't look too good, but i have been a bit of an idiot and have only collect the front quarters, so the rear quarter images will be different colour schemes :(. (talk) 16:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE:Kraken Ahhh right, thanks for that, i haven't got to use the kraken yet, but i saw images of its interior. And the Cutter doesnt have an interior??? Thats wierd. (talk) 21:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, i see, we need someoone who can mod this in, so we can tell if it has an interior, i doubt it, as if the mission can't let you select FPS, it won't be available out of mission, as it is unobtainable out of the mission, making it useless to use... (talk) 22:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Good idea, you could also just peak inside the Cutter, i know you cant enter it, but surely, is there an interior seen from the outside of it? (talk) 22:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) That's good, just trying to' fail' the mission and get in FPS, if not, you have those images at least. (talk) 22:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dam, oh well, we have the exterior view of FPS images at least :). (talk) 23:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC)